


Пара друзей Аллена

by fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Leonard Snart is a little shit, M/M, Robbery, because fuck the canon that's why, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020
Summary: Ограбление по-идиотски или как познакомить своих отца и бойфренда и обойтись (попытаться) без жертв.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Пара друзей Аллена

**Author's Note:**

> За канон берётся исключительно 1 сезон, так что Эдди жив, а Снарт всё ещё чист перед законом после взлома системы управления.

– Ты опоздал, Скарлет. Опять, – сказал очевидную вещь Лен, когда пацан ворвался к нему домой, опять забыв про существование двери, – тупо прошёл сквозь неё.

– Лен! Лен-Лен-ЛенЛенЛенленленлен! Тыдолженмнепомочьлендолженпомочьспасименя!

– Если ты хочешь, чтобы люди тебя понимали, не надо так тараторить.

Барри запнулся, глубоко вдохнул, успокаивая свою скорость, и уже чуть более внятно заявил:

– Ты должен мне помочь, Лен!

– И в чём же?

И Барри начал рассказ. Сбивчиво, перескакивая с темы на тему, периодически срываясь обратно на сверхскоростную тарабарщину, опять вздыхал и пытался донести свою мысль чуть понятнее. Не то чтобы это сильно спасало, потому что в итоге Лен с трудом понял общий посыл, который был... достаточно безумным.

– То есть я правильно понимаю, – начал резюмировать Лен, одновременно надеясь, что он что-то не так разобрал, – ты куда-то влез, оказался не в то время не в том месте, нарвался на банду грабителей-отморозков, которых пытаетесь разыскать, но не можете собрать против них доказательств; эти отморозки посчитали тебя грязным копом и то, что ты в теме, а ты решил погеройствовать и в гражданском обличье, влез без ведома начальства в работу под прикрытием, поставил только тех перед фактом, а теперь тебе нужна помощь с тем, чтобы вписаться к ним во время краж, а красть, не применяя мета-силы, вообще не умеешь? А если применишь, то это могут заметить пристально смотрящие за каждым твоим движением копы и те отморозки? И теперь ты здесь?

– И теперь я здесь, – кивнул Барри. – Ты же мне поможешь?

– С чем тебе помочь-то? Сделать всё за тебя?

– Нет, научи меня! Я должен вписаться!

– Научить тебя за пару дней всему, что я узнал за хрен знает сколько лет?

– Я быстро учусь, – Барри невинно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

– Пиздец, – подытожил Лен. – И с чего мне помогать ловить моих коллег?

– С того, что они твои конкуренты, а не коллеги? С того, что они совсем отморозки, и уже оставили три трупа? С того, что ты хочешь помочь мне?

– Я помогу тебе тем, что посоветую свалить из той шайки.

– Я не могу, Лен! Это важное дело! А если я облажаюсь, меня или пристрелят, или придётся раскрыться как Флэш перед копами и преступниками. Ты же не хочешь потерять эксклюзивные права единственного, кто в криминальном мире знает тайну моей личности, да?

– Всё ещё неубедительно, – нет, было убедительно, но поиграть на нервах мальчишки тоже хотелось. Или стребовать себе чего.

– Ле-е-е-ен, – Барри изменил тактику, подошёл ближе, прижался вплотную, закинул руки ему за шею. – Порадуешь меня – я найду, как порадовать тебя, – протянул он.

– Ой, вот только этого не надо, пацан, – Лен закатил глаза. – Я достаточно хорош в постели, чтобы секс со мной нельзя было считать платой.

– Так уверен в себе?

– А есть причины не быть?

– Ну блин, – Барри раздражённо фыркнул и тут же отстранился. – И перестань на меня так самодовольно зыркать, чтоб тебя! Лен, ну пожалуйста! Что ты хочешь взамен, что? И нет, совершать ради тебя преступления я не буду, сразу говорю.

– Ты уже планируешь влиться в банду грабителей.

– Это санкционировано полицией! Ле-е-ен, ну тебе жалко что ли? Я даже не прошу за меня поручиться, хотя было бы странно для полиции, если бы за меня поручился сам Леонард Снарт... Неловко даже.

– Ещё куда более неловко будет, если парень, за которого я поручусь, приведёт копов на порог. Вся репутация коту под хвост.

– Все данные о тебе, если ты не помнишь, удалены из системы.

– Кто надо, всё равно знает, кто тут величайший вор всех времён. А ты хочешь просто взять и выдать себя за представителя моего искусства? И чтобы я это искусство так опошлил, впустив дилетанта?

– Искусства? Не смеши! Ты напяливаешь глупую парку и несёшься с пушкой наперевес! Не уверен, что ты вообще умеешь нормально воровать, а не... вот это.

– Да ты охренел, пацан! – Лен был оскорблён до глубины души. – То, что я обожаю палить по тебе из криопушки, это не значит, что я не умею иначе! Кто, по-твоему, утащил сто миллионов из банка Мюнхена из сейфа со семью степенями защиты? А нераскрытое ограбление банка из Чикаго? А кто утащил «Маки» Ван Гога из Каирского музея? И в тот же год кто обчистил Национальный музей Франции на пять бесценных полотен? Или вот совсем недавнее: Александрийские Свитки буквально на прошлой неделе!

– Да как ты эти свитки вообще вынес?

– Почтовые голуби, пацан, почтовые голуби. Я временно наслаждаюсь своим вновь чистым статусом перед лицом закона, так что вспоминаю старые-добрые деньки и проворачиваю дела по-тихому. Хочешь расскажу про Мюнхен?

– Выслушивание твоего хвастовства можно считать соразмерной платой за помощь? Хотя тут ещё можно сдачу потребовать...

– Я, может, тут уже лекцию по мастерству начал, а ты не ценишь.

– Прости-прости, продолжай. Так что там с Мюнхеном?

  
– О чём ты думал, Барр?! – предсказуемо завёлся Джо касаемо неожиданной работы Барри под прикрытием.

– О том, что нам надо схватить ту банду с поличным! И выйти на их босса!

– Но ты же совсем ничего не понимаешь в ограблениях!

– Поэтому я обратился к эксперту.

– Это к какому такому ещё эксперту? – Джо сложил руки на груди.

– Ко мне, – раздался голос со стороны. Голос Лена, вышедшего из тени.

Джо, естественно, подскочил, в момент развернулся и достал пистолет из кобуры.

– Лен, ты вот серьёзно пробирался через окно и полз по стеночке, чтобы потом пафосно выйти из тёмного уголка? Серьёзно?

Лен только хмыкнул и пожал плечами. Ну, конечно. Показушник.

– Подними руки! – рявкнул Джо.

– Вы меня арестовываете, детектив? – насмешливо протянул Лен.

– Именно.

– И за что же? Если я правильно помню, некий системный сбой уничтожил все данные обо мне, так что... За что?

– За незаконное проникновение в дом полицейского, – Джо растерялся лишь на секунду.

– Меня пригласил жилец этого дома. Правда, Скарлет?

– В следующий раз войди, как нормальный человек, через дверь. И, желательно, не взламывая замок, – Барри закатил глаза.

– Не будет никакого следующего раза, Снарт.

– Не будьте так категоричны, детектив. Кое-кто мне тут очень рад.

– Барр?

– Джо, опусти уже пушку. Ты сам сказал, что я ничего не понимаю в ограблениях, так что вот тот, кто понимает.

– А что насчёт того, что ты, якобы, ему рад?

– Ну... – Барри замялся.

– Пацан, ты что, ему не сказал? Собирался же ещё недели две назад.

– Лен, ну прости, я хотел, но... ты сам всё видишь! – Барри кивнул в сторону Джо, всё ещё державшего пистолет перед собой.

– Не сказал мне о чём, Барр? – Джо буквально рычал. – И что ещё за «Лен»? Только не говори мне, не смей, что вы двое...

– Сюрприз, – Лен нагло улыбнулся. – Папа, – добавил он секунду спустя.

Барри лишь в последний момент успел поймать пулю перед носом Лена.

– Джо! Какого хрена?!

– Палец дёрнулся. От ярости, – может Джо и не лгал, но виноватым явно не выглядел.

– Ага, конечно, – Барри от греха подальше выхватил и пистолет.

– Я его и голыми руками придушу.

– Хм, надеюсь я не сорвал невинный цветок вашего сына, а то было бы совсем неловко...

– Лен, будь добр, заткнись. И давайте вернёмся к моей работе под прикрытием, лады?

– Ему тут всё равно не рады, – буркнул Джо.

– Невелика потеря, койка здесь ужасно узкая.

– Лен, бля!

– Смотри, не звякнули! – Барри радостно подпрыгнул на месте. – Не звякнули!

Когда Лен впервые притащил этот манекен с пиджаком, на котором висели бубенчики, Барри отнёсся к этому со здоровой долей скептицизма. Но быстро засунул тот самый себе подальше в задницу после слов Лена, что, если Барри не хочет учиться – знает где дверь. И Барри принялся учиться вытаскивать из пиджака всякую мелочёвку так, чтобы бубенцы и не дрогнули.

– Ну да, неплохо, – Лен подошёл сзади. – Но у тебя была сотня попыток. Попыток с манекеном. И мы здесь только вдвоём.

– Ты это к чему?

– У тебя будет лишь одна попытка. Одна. И рядом буду не я, а несколько отморозков на взводе.

– Со мной и так главный отморозок в городе. Аж мороз по коже.

– Не подлизывайся, пацан. Но надо бы добавить тебе стресса. Для реализма.

– Приставишь мне пушку к виску?

– Не сработает, ты знаешь, что я тебя не пристрелю. Ну, точно не у себя дома. Хм... Снимай штаны.

– Издеваешься?

– Ты обещал слушаться. Снимай.

  
– Это глупо, – в очередной раз заявил Барри, поправляя джинсы, которые Лен позволил ему надеть обратно. Неудобства это не уняло – задницу распирала весьма определённая игрушка. Новенькая игрушка, по крайней мере, Барри её ни разу не видел и не ощущал собственной задницей. То ли Лен её припрятал для особого случая, то ли купил специально для «обучения». Ну не могла же та остаться с предыдущих отношений, и что та... Нет, Лен не мог, не мог же, да?

– Это в самый раз, – Лен улыбался очень уж плотоядно. – Создаю отвлекающий манёвр. Приступай, Ска-а-ар-р-рлет.

– Ненавижу тебя, – буркнул Барри и потянулся к карману пиджака. Бубенцы громко обличительно звякнули, когда Барри сильно вздрогнул от прошившей его тело вибрацией. И не той привычной вибрацией спидфорса, а вибрацией прямиком из задницы. Точнее от игрушки в ней.

– Видишь, не можешь работать под давлением.

– Там меня трахать никто не будет.

– Думаешь, небольшое возбуждение отвлекает сильнее, чем мандраж при первом ограблении с угрозой для жизни? Ты не отвлекайся, абстрагируйся и тренируйся.

– Извращенец.

– И тебе это нравится.

Барри только фыркнул, не желая вступать в бесполезную перепалку. И еле сдержал стон, когда игрушка усилила вибрацию, повинуясь лёгкому нажатию кнопки на пульте в руках Лена. Может сама вибрация и не доставала бы так сильно, но Барри успел здорово возбудиться, пока Лен медленно и неторопливо смазывал его, крутя парой пальцев внутри, разводил их ножницами, подготавливая и расслабляя мышцы ануса, не забывая ласкать простату, а потом проталкивал шарик вибратора... Ну как тут не возбудиться, когда как уже рефлекс выработался на столь очевидные прикосновения этого мужчины... Прямо как у собаки Павлова. Но это не означало, что Барри собирался так просто сдаться. Ну уж нет. Не важно, что у него ноги подкашивались, пот проступал на лбу, сердце заполошно колотилось, набухший член болезненно упирался в ширинку и всё вот такое. Не важно. Необходимо было лишь унять дрожь в пальцах и вытащить дурацкий бумажник так, чтобы чёртовы колокольчики не зазвенели.

В тот день он так и не смог выполнить задание, но когда Лен потом с оттяжкой трахал его на диване прямо перед этим треклятым манекеном, то Барри не был сильно расстроенным, не до расстройства ему было, понимаете?

  
День икс неумолимо приближался, а Барри и слушать не желал, чтобы отказаться от своей глупой затеи под прикрытием. И то что ему помогал Леонард Снарт, отнюдь не успокаивало. Джо до сих пор поверить не мог: его сын, милый мальчик Барри связался с этим проходимцем? Да какой отец вообще спокойно воспримет такую новость? Теперь выбор Айрис в лице Эдди Тоуна Джо казался просто манной небесной. Да кто угодно будет выглядеть прекрасной парой по сравнению с Леонардом, мать его, Снартом! Да он же явно просто играет с чувствами Барри ради того, чтобы обыграть Флэша или стащить у него что под носом! Разобьёт ему сердце, выведя из строя или наоборот так привяжет к себе, что Барри не сможет в следующий раз дать ему отпор! Барри же доводов логики слушать не желал и всю неделю неизвестно где пропадал. Зато вполне известно с кем. Тренировался, по его словам. Тренировался науке краж и грабежей под руководством, вот тут стоит признать, непревзойдённого мастера этих дел. Легче от этого всё равно не становилось.

Ну а теперь Барри выдвигался своим ходом к той банде, а Джо сидел в неприметном фургоне наблюдения вместе с Пэтти и Эдди. К счастью, удалось взять с собой именно этих двоих, знающих о личности Флэша, так что был шанс, что если Барри придётся спасаться с помощью своих мета-сил, то получится скрыть это от остальных в участке. Маленький такой шанс.

И тут внезапно дверь фургона отъехала, и в салон бодро запрыгнул, чтоб его... бля... какого хрена?

– Интересное шоу на этом канале, я не ошибся? – насмешливо протянул Леонард Снарт собственной персоной.

– Какого хрена?! – продублировал мысли Джо Эдди и тут же выхватил пистолет. – Поднял руки!

– Детектив Тоун, вам тоже не сообщили, что все дела на меня вдруг развалились? – спросил Снарт, с достоинством английской королевы опускаясь на свободный стул и расправляя полы синего тренчкота. Если бы, конечно, английская королева закидывала ноги в тяжёлых берцах на стол с техникой для наблюдения.

– И ты решил получить новые обвинения, мешая полицейской работе? – точно также держа Снарта на прицеле, спросила Пэтти.

– О, детектив Уэст, вы не предупредили своих коллег, что привлекли эксперта, дабы один милый криминалист не убился в первые пять минут? Нет, он, конечно, мальчик шустрый, но... – и неопределённо помахал рукой.

– Ты, что, в курсе о нём? – голос Пэтти взлетел на октаву.

– Детектив Спивот, если я не был бы в курсе, то вы бы только что сдали своего ненаглядного друга. Уэст, кого вы тут понабрали?

– Уж точно не преступников, – буркнул Джо. И ведь не выставишь паршивца вон, начав выяснение отношений перед теми, кто пусть и многое знал, но о всей ситуации в курсе не был. Очень дурацкой ситуации. Уж пусть лучше считают, что это Джо выцепил Снарта ради дела в качестве консультанта, чем объяснять, что привлёк его Барри.

– Заметно. Законопослушные граждане вообще не умеют секретов хранить. Попкорн у вас тут есть, кстати? И, вы двое, или стреляйте уже, или уберите пукалки, по-идиотски выглядите, вот честно.

Эдди и Пэтти с явным недовольством убрали пистолеты в кобуры и расселись по местам, продолжая бросать настороженные взгляды в сторону их «консультанта». Но они тут же переключили внимание, когда компьютер громко пиликнул, обозначая подключение Барри к частоте, а значит он прошёл сканирование и теперь мог вновь активировать наушник. Кажется, они проворонили его приход из-за появления Снарта. Снарта, который выглядел абсолютно незаинтересованным происходящим, лишь ногти свои рассматривал. И чего явился тогда?

На складе же тем временем проходило обсуждение плана и Барри... нёс какую-то хрень. Это не был план, разработанный в полицейском участке! Это были совсем другие предложения! Другой тайминг, другая точка входа, другой способ взлома хранилища с чипами, что и были целью...

– Это твоя работа? – рыкнул в сторону Снарта Джо.

– Да, признаю, не идеал, но переделать за пару часов ваш идиотизм не так-то и просто, – Снарт пожал плечами.

– Нельзя так просто за нашими спинами менять всё!

– Уэст, если бы кто-то ко мне пришёл с тем планом, что был, то я бы сразу решил, что передо мной или коп, или полный дилетант. В любом случае – в расход. А тут смотри-ка: слушают и не стреляют.

Обсуждение продолжалось, Барри гнул свою линию, детективы полиции напряжённо всматривались в экраны, Снарт играл с монеткой, прокатывая ту между костяшек пальцев. И тут один из банды, видимо не оценивший, что новичок перетянул всё одеяло на себя не выдержал и начал бычить на тему, кто вообще этот парниша такой и что тут важничает. Джо уже привстал, чтобы бежать на помощь, и плевать на операцию.

– Кто я такой?! – не с меньшим напором ответил Барри. – Я не такой лох как ты, дорогуша, – вот кто. Мюнхенское ограбление – я. Каирский музей и уже через месяц Национальный Французский – я. Александрийские свитки – снова я. Так что захлопни ротик и слушай профессионала.

– Ах ты мелкий пиздюк! – до этого совершенно спокойный Снарт подскочил как ужаленный. – Да голову тебе мало оторвать! Оторвать, пришить обратно и снова оторвать!

– Снарт, ты чего разорался?

– Чего я разорался?! Да этот говнюк просто взял и присвоил себе чужую славу!

– Значит, ты признаёшься, что те кражи совершил ты? – с надеждой спросил Джо. То есть все вот эти бесценные произведения искусства, тот банк... А Снарт был куда более продуктивным, чем гласила информация из дел, что сейчас были безжалостно уничтожены.

– Иди нахуй, Уэст, ничего я не признавал. Но в моём мире за такое, в лучшем случае, пулю в колено пускают. Не, ну охуел, совсем охуел... – продолжил ворчать себе под нос Снарт, пока Барри заливался соловьём и даже делился кое-какими деталями «своих» знаменитых краж, показывая, что не просто в газете вычитал о них, а реально знал то, о чём не писали журналисты.

Оставалось ещё четыре часа до выдвижения банды на дело...

  
Следующие часы были довольно скучными: на складе ничего важного не обсуждали, даже все детали в первый час отшлифовали. Теперь вот говорили о том, что приобретут на свою часть куша, степень «трахабельности» различных женщин, о глупости копов и прочем подобном. Джо тем не менее напряжённо ловил всякое слово, Эдди больше занимался тем, что сверлил Снарта недружелюбным взглядом, Пэтти же достаточно быстро бросила эту затею и с этим самым Снартом азартно резалась в карты. Мухлевали, что примечательно, оба. И мухлевали абсолютно беспардонно и почти в открытую. И если от Снарта иного было сложно ожидать, то вот Пэтти... Это явно ужасное влияние Снарта, вот точно! И Джо усиленно отгонял мысли о том, что влияние влиянием, но оно обычно навыки в шулерстве на таком уровне не прививало.

Джо готов был возблагодарить все высшие силы, когда, наконец, банда собралась и забралась в собственный фургон. Это были самые длинные часы в его жизни, вот точно. Он уже собирался перелезть на водительское место и завестись, как его догнал голос Снарта:

– И куда ты рванул, Уэст?

– За ними. Ты не забыл, что мы собрались не только для того, чтобы ты побесил всех.

– Ага, то есть ты сразу поедешь за ними? Вот так просто? И конечно же грабителей, собравшихся на крупное дело, совсем не насторожит, что за ними следует тот же самый фургон, который ошивался у их логова целый день? Вот совсем-совсем. И конечно же они проигнорируют столь неподозрительное совпадение, не отменят дело и не начнут узнавать, кто же их сдал? И совсем уж точно не начнут подозревать в первую очередь новичка в своих рядах? Не, ты, конечно, прав, сразу за ними топи, а ещё припаркуйся прямо перед главным входом в здание цели. Отличный план. Флэш рояль, – последнее явно было не ему, а Пэтти, так как Снарт выложил перед собой карты.

– Предлагаешь просто здесь сидеть?

– Хотя бы минут десять-пятнадцать – да. Всё равно можем следить за ними по маячку и наушнику.

– А если что-то пойдёт не так?

– Что-то определённо пойдёт не так, если ты их спугнёшь. Сядь на задницу ровно и жди.

И самое ужасное было в том, что и возразить было нечего: чёртов Снарт был прав, как ни посмотри. Гадство.

Прибыли они в итоге только когда банда уже пробралась внутрь и даже сняла первый уровень защиты, если судить по переговорам и трансляции с мини-камеры в пуговице Барри. И по настоянию Снарта припарковались они чуть ли не за квартал от места действа. Но пока вроде всё шло неплохо. Ещё полчаса – и ограбление закончится. А потом ещё совсем немного до передачи награбленного таинственному боссу, и дело готово. Джо мысленно, но очень интенсивно молился, чтобы всё прошло гладко.

– Чёрт, – послышался голос Барри.

– Что там? – послышался голос одного из грабителей.

– Система защиты не та же, что на наших чертежах.

– Так бахвалился своими победами, а какой-то замок взломать не можешь?!

– Могу! Мне нужна секунда, чтобы перестроиться! – огрызнулся Барри и принялся судорожно перебирать инструменты. Джо знал это его состояние – ещё немного, и его пальцы начнут вибрировать, и тогда, тогда...

Вдруг Снарт резко пододвинулся и отпихнул Джо от панели управления и схватился за стойку микрофона.

– Второй набор, пацан.

– Лен? – еле слышно прошипел Барри.

– Второй набор. Вскрой панель лазером, замкни цепи с третьей по пятую и настрой подборщик на тридцать четыре мегагерца. Не тормози, вперёд!

Барри тихо крякнул, но послушно взял нужные инструменты и принялся за работу. Дверь вскоре поддалась. Снарт ещё трижды выдавал инструкции в микрофон, помогая взламывать системы, что отличались от указанных в плане. Джо не хотел признавать, но без этого проходимца, работа под прикрытием Барри уже несколько раз бы накрылась медным тазом со множеством неприятных последствий. Почему только столько данных оказались не верны? А что если?.. Джо бросил взгляд в сторону Снарта. А что если?.. Нет, правда, а что если он стоит за всем этим? За этими ограблениями? Делает грязную работу чужими руками, пока сам наслаждается чистым досье? Чужими руками отъявленных отморозков, не гнушающихся оставить за собой кровавый след. Он дал ложные сведения о защитных системах своим пешкам, а сейчас играл в героя? Убеждал, что от него зависит всё, втирался в доверие. Это точно неспроста. И самое ужасное, что Джо не мог схватить Снарта за грудки и потребовать ответов, по крайней мере, не пока Барри находится с теми людьми, пока Барри в опасности. Барри был в опасности и полностью зависим от Снарта и его указаний, как нынешних, так и полученных за время их «уроков».

Впрочем, дальше всё более-менее гладко, банда благополучно получила чипы и выбралась из здания. Засобирался и Снарт.

– А ты куда направился? – осадил его Джо.

– В смысле? Разве моя работа не выполнена? Или доблестная полиция и задержание не может без моей помощи выполнить?

– Может. Но пока мы не наденем наручники на босса, я с тебя глаз не спущу. У меня стойкое подозрение, что ты стоял за всем этим изначально. И согласился помочь, только чтобы быть в курсе расследования.

Снарт рассмеялся, но при этом послушно обратно развалился на стуле. И как он на этой жёсткой сидушке умудрялся выглядеть так, будто возлежит на комфортабельнейшем из диванов?

– Вы так хотите меня оскорбить, детектив? По-вашему, я бы работал с настолько непроходимыми тупицами? И составлял бы такие ущербные планы? Они же трупы оставляют за собой в таком количестве не потому, что такие жестокие, хотя, ладно, может и настолько, но главная причина – они идиоты. Идиоты, прокалывающиеся на самых элементарных вещах, а от того им и приходится убивать направо и налево, спасая собственную шкуру.

– Не все же такие гении, как ты.

– О, а теперь комплименты пошли? Миленько. Так и быть, подчинюсь вашей паранойе. Но остальным копам сами будите объяснять, как на меня вышли и привлекли.

И самое обидное, знаете, что? То, что ничто не указывало на Снарта! Ни-че-го! Таинственного босса задержали, обыскали, допросили – никаких намёков на ещё одну теневую фигуру. И потом при просмотре улик для передачи в суд – тоже по нулям. Или Снарт слишком хорошо скрыл свои следы, или, правда, не при чём. И неизвестно какая догадка больше нервировала.

  
– Я понимаю, что быть засранцем – несомненная часть твоего очарования, но пожалуйста... пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста будь сегодня вечером чуть меньше... Снартом, ладно? – ни на что особо не надеясь, попросил Барри самым жалобным тоном (не надеясь и на него).

– Всё ещё не понимаю, с какого ляда нам надо тащиться вместе на ужин к твоему папаше, твоей сестрице и её жениху-копу. Я же туда отлично впишусь, вот точно! – если бы сарказм был материален, то тот бы уже затопил весь Центарл-Сити.

– Эй, ну не всё так плохо.

– Ну да, то есть твой папаша собрался принять меня с распростёртыми объятьями, и уж конечно не превратит вечер в нескончаемый поток завуалированных оскорблений и «доказательств» как я не вписываюсь в вашу идеальную семейку. Отличный будет вечер, да?

– Ради меня, Лен. И всё равно никто не умеет лучше завуалированно ругаться, чем ты.

– Мне казалось, что это ты мне должен, а не наоборот, – напомнил Лен.

– Ради меня. Ну, пожа-а-а-алуйста! Это всего один вечер!

– Ты мне будешь охуеть как должен. Уже дважды.

– Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо! – Барри крепко-прекрепко обнял его и звонко чмокнул в губы. – Собирайся давай.

– Я с первой нашей встречи был уверен, что именно ты станешь причиной моей смерти. И с каждым днём только в этом убеждаюсь.

  
– Так, все сдаём оружие, – объявил Барри, как только они с Леном зашли в дом и прошли в гостиную.

– Серьёзно, Барр? – не оценил Джо.

– Тебя это в первую очередь касается. Не напомнишь, чью пулю я ловил перед чужим носом менее недели назад? Стволы в ящики, оба.

– Оба? А своему ненаглядному преступнику ты это сказать не хочешь? – с подозрением спросил Эдди, но послушно полез в кобуру.

– Приносить оружие в дом копа, когда им только дай повод закрыть за любой проступок? Нашли идиота, – фыркнул Лен. – Вместо этого я с дарами, – и вытащил из рюкзака две бутылки с вином, поставил на кофейный столик.

– И, как показала практика, вас спровоцировать куда легче, – напомнил Барри и прикусил себе язык, чтобы не сказать, что и провоцировать Лен умел куда лучше. На свою голову. Но сейчас вот вроде в лапочку играл, надо будет его за это хорошенько отблагодарить... Может наведаться в тот же магазин, куда и Лен за своими «учебными материалами»?

– Я приготовила картофельный салат, кому тарелочку? – вступила с широкой улыбкой (почти оскалом) Айрис, неся в руках миску с тем самым.

– Ты знаешь, что меня всегда можно соблазнить едой, – тоже решил разбавить обстановку Барри. – Давай помогу с сервировкой.

– Значит, вы грабитель, Леонард? – невинно так спросила Айрис, расставляя тарелки.

– Это лишь домыслы и спекуляции, – пожал плечами Лен. – Официально я – обычный гражданин. И Леонард я лишь для копов, предпочитающих безосновательно тыкать в меня пистолетом. А столь очаровательная девушка может звать меня Леном.

– Эта очаровательная девушка – моя невеста, – хмуро напомнил Эдди.

– Так я и не претендую, но предпочитаю быть вежливым. Вам, детектив Тоун, посоветовал бы делать то же самое.

– Тебе повезло, что Барри отобрал у меня пушку, Снарт.

– Очень вкусный салат, Айрис! – громко встрял Барри, размахивая вилкой, ранее запущенной прямо в миску.

– Я сколько раз тебе говорила не лезть в общую миску! Положи себе в тарелку и оттуда ешь!

– Не будь занудой, я в принципе не могу ничем болеть и ничем заражать.

– Это не значит, что твои слюни – волшебный эликсир! Это мерзко!

– Мы все здесь сегодня собрались именно потому, что не все считают мои слюни мерзкими.

– Фу! – Айрис, почти не сдерживаясь, стукнула его кулаком в плечо.

– Поддержу, – хмыкнул Лен, вскрывая штопором первую бутылку.

– Эй, ты должен быть на моей стороне! – возмущённо прикрикнул на него Барри.

– Ещё несколько часов назад ты убеждал меня, что я должен поладить с твоей семьёй, а теперь просишь, чтобы я выступил против них? Определись уже!

– Мне срочно нужно вино, – буркнул Эдди, подставляя бокал. – А то и что покрепче.

– А я, к сожалению, напиться не могу при всём желании, – вздохнул Барри.

– И поэтому ты – лучший в мире трезвый водитель, – хмыкнул Лен. – Ну, если бы водить умел.

– Умею я водить! Просто не люблю!

– А я помню, как ты разбил папину машину, а потом свалил всё на меня! – вставила Айрис, то ли забыв про салат, то ли наоборот мстя за него. – Я два месяца под домашним арестом просидела!

– Есть в тебе злодейская жилка, пацан! – хохотнул Лен, разливая вино.

– Так это был правда ты? – спросил Джо.

– Ну я, я! Но на следующей неделе выставка была та самая! Космическая! С приглашёнными настоящими астронавтами! Если бы наказали меня, то я бы на неё не попал! Мне стыдно, правда! Правда! Простите!

– Экий ты негодяй, пацан. Все данные для вступления ко мне в бан... э... компанию.

– Бан... компанию абсолютно законопослушных граждан? – не смог не поддеть Барри, ну и просто чтобы стрелки перевести.

– Естественно.

– И вообще, я не разбил машину, а так, слегка помял.

– Ты капотом буквально столб обнял, – напомнила Айрис.

– Что, пацан, всегда любил побыстрее, а тормоза – придумал трус? Только столб, только хардкор? – Лен откровенно веселился, развалившись на диване в родовом гнезде Уэстов как у себя дома.

И как так получилось, что вечер, где надо было следить, чтобы никто тайком не достал пистолет и не подстрелил Лена, превратился в вечер издевательств над Барри со всех сторон? А ведь дальше всё было точно так же: Айрис вспоминала всякую ерунду из детства, Джо хмурился на всё это, Лен ржал, Эдди тоже хмурился и налегал на вино. И на что вообще Джо рассчитывал, организовывая этот ужин?

– Вкусное вино, – попытался, наверное, хоть как-то, пусть и невпопад, перевести тему Эдди, приканчивая уже четвёртый бокал.

– Да, интересный букет, раньше не встречала такого, – поддержала Айрис. – Что это?

– Шато Мутон-Родшильд сорок пятого года. На аукционе ящик такого чуть более чем за триста тысяч продали, – пояснил Лен, катая напиток по стеклу бокала. – Пятьдесят тысяч за бутылку, стоит ли того?

– Ты купил ящик за триста тысяч? – спросил Эдди.

– Скажем так... приобрёл... после аукциона.

Все кроме Лена синхронно поперхнулись своим вином.

– Ты что, притащил в мой дом краденное и сделал нас соучастниками, раз мы его пили?! – откашлявшись, Джо вскочил с кресла и был похож на самого настоящего медведя гризли сейчас. Ох и начнётся сейчас... Барри уже готов был хватать Лена в охапку и бежать с ним на другой конец города, а то и страны.

– Про кражу сами себе надумали, я-то сказал про приобретение, – хмыкнул Лен, ничуть не выглядев испуганным. Скорее довольным своей маленькой шалостью. Ценой в сотню тысяч, ага.

– Да я тебя!..

– Что, детектив?

– Проваливай из моего дома, пока ещё живой!

– Угроза жизни, да ещё и от офицера полиции? Тянет на преступление, никто так не думает?

– Лен, пошли уже, – Барри потянул его за руку к двери.

– А ты, – Джо ткнул пальцем в Барри. – Остаёшься здесь. И никуда и никогда больше с этим отбросом не пойдёшь!

– А это уже не тебе решать, мне так-то уже не десять лет. Лен, пошли, Джо, остынь, и только попробуй дёрнуться в сторону пистолета, меня всё равно не обгонишь.

– Ну раз ты так настаиваешь, – Лен плотоядно улыбнулся, встал наконец с дивана и самым наглым и демонстративным образом обвил его талию рукой. Барри показалось, что из ушей Джо прямо как в мультиках сейчас повалит пар. Пора было валить, и быстро.

  
– Лен, ну зачем, ну я же просил! – запричитал Барри, стоило за ними закрыться входной двери.

– Что? Я был мил, вежлив и даже пришёл с подарком!

– Будто ты не знал, к чему приведёт этот самый подарок!

– Пф!

– И вообще, после устроенного тобой, я не смогу вернуться сюда ещё с месяц минимум! Так что переезжаю жить к тебе, вот!

– Эй! Там планы моих краж!

– Ну, придётся им потесниться. Сам виноват. И учти: у меня много кроссовок, очень много. И ем я тоже очень и очень много. Пополни холодильник и освободи все нижние полки шкафов. И закажи уже такси, тут прохладно.

– Я не понял, мы успели уже пожениться, что ты меня под каблук загоняешь?

– Пить надо меньше, Ленни.

– Ч-что?

Барри только хихикнул и чмокнул в заметно побелевшую щёку.


End file.
